crappingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Follow That Egg!/Transcript
Elementary, day. Mr. Brown arrives to start class. A carton of eggs sits on his desk. *'Mr. Brown:' Okay, children, this week we are all going to learn about parenting. the word on the board. I'm going to pair all the kids in class into couples, and give each couple... the carton of eggs and holds an egg up for the class to see an egg. You must care for and look after this egg just like a baby for one full week. If you break your egg, it means you have a dead baby, and if you kill your baby, you get an F. When I announce your names, please move and sit with the person you're paired with. a magnetic board he has the first parent listed on a table and second parent listed outside the table. He pairs the kids up as he calls them. PuffPuff, you'll be with Teri. *'Puff: '''Woohoo! *'Mr. Brown: Jimmy, you'll be a family with Timmy. *'Jimmy: '''Oh, yes! *'Timmy: Ooga Booga! *'Mr. Brown: '''Milly, your husband is Toad. *'Toad:' Ok. *'Mr. Brown:' Dwebble, you and Skipper are living together now. *'Lance''' (worried): Oh, no. He's gonna pair me up with Zowie. *'Puff:' So? *'Mr. Brown:' Aaand let's see who else we have here, uh... *'Lance:' So, I haven't even spoken to Zowie since we broke up. *'Mr. Brown:' And, Zowie? Zowie will be with Tobias. *'Lance:' Tobias!? *'Mr. Brown:' Gollet, you're paired up with Lance. Maractus and Clyde, Archen and Paxton, Goop and Heimdall. *'Goop:' Yay! *'Mr. Brown:' Tweek and Fraiser, Zook and Ignitor, Filmore and Jenny, and Rob and Melvin. *'Rob' and Melvin: Ohhhhhh! *'Mr. Brown:' Now, I'm going to sign each of your eggs myself, so that we'll know it's the same one at the end of the week. That way if anybody cheats and tries to replace their eggs, we'll know, PuffPuff. him a stern look All you have to do is make it to Friday with your egg unharmed to prove what great little parents you are. Brown returns to the front of the class Okay children, you can now take the rest of the school period to decorate your egg however you wish. Good luck, and remember, a dead baby means an F for the parents. kids begin decorating their eggs except Rob and Melvin, who watch them, and music begins to play : at his desk gazing at the students, daydreaming : Just look at all these little families, Newfound couples in a happy home. '' '' : It takes me back to another time ' When I had a love of my own.'' in his hands a portrait of Miss Genesect ' : up and starts singing aloud : ''Love, love lost long ago, it was special then, it's over now. ''flowers in a meadow ''Love, so darn frail, you know? It shriveled and died. I don't know how. : wanders through the neighborhood with hands in his pockets and reaches the Devlin Chateau. He looks through a window and sees Tobias and Zowie working on their assignment in the kitchen. Mr. Brown appears next to him : Love, love lost long ago, it was special then, it's over now. : through town and stops at a bridal shop. He imagines himself at the wedding : Guess that I'll never know how it all went wrong. How how how? '' : on his bed holding the portrait, then decides to drive to Miss Genesect's house. '' : Well perhaps I should try and boldly go and rekindle that love lost long ago. : out of his car, goes up to the doorbell, and rings it. Miss Genesect opens there, then expresses a muted surprise Hello, Diane. his eyes at her *'Miss Genesect:' Oh, hello Nigel. What are you doing here? *'Mr. Brown:' I just wanted to come and say that I am deeply in love with and we must get married. *'Miss Genesect:' Married? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 9 Transcripts